


Into the sewers

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alone, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Loneliness, Spitroasting, TMNT, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, man vs sewer, rottmnt, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: So, could it be where the reader is a neutral acquaintance and finds Raph alone in his ‘savage’ state, and has to help him calm down so they can find his brothers?
Relationships: Raph/reader - Relationship, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Into the sewers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Who knew the Sando brothers had names because I didn't (Ben and Carl for those who are curious), anyway, I hope this is similar to what you asked I kind of based some stuff clearly on man vs sewer but also in my head this story occurs kinda after that episode? And I wasn't very sure if you wanted this strictly platonic or not so I kinda did platonic but if you read into it I guess it could be romantic? Enjoy!
> 
> P.s. Idk if anyone got the title reference? It's a nod to the movie: Into the wild.

The sewers weren't the first thought you had when the boys asked you if you wanted to go on a lazy river with them, when you unintentionally pulled a disgusted frown they laughed. Donnie wandered into his lab quickly rummaging around until he came back with a yellow hazmat suit, staring at the suit then to Donnie you sent him an  _ 'are you kidding me right now?' _ kind of look. 

Pinching at the overly big suit hanging from your frame, you pouted as you followed the brothers through the sewers until they found what they claimed was the 'perfect spot'. Raph was beside you carrying your pool floaty since your arms felt pretty much useless in the suit, he would often time purposely bump into you with the large rubber ring knocking you into a stumble. You smirked up at him and bumped your hip against his shell, of course, you had no real effect on the snapping turtle but the way he pretended to stumble brought a chuckle from your lips.

Stopping to a halt around 20 minutes out from the lair, you looked around your surrounds. You didn't expect any significant changes, the sewers pretty much all looked the same, if you weren't paying attention you would have questioned them if you had moved at all. Leo turned to face you all, his rubber ring hanging loosely over his arm, "Alright guys, we finally made it to the...perfect spot~." he boasted. Donnie now stood next to the red-eared slider, you could see the list of rules going through his mind as he began to formulate his words, "You all remember the rules, right? We don't want another mishap like last time."

"What happened last time?" You asked, glancing around at the brothers. Raph's eyes seemed to widen as he became uncharacteristically bashful. Mikey jumped up next to you, his hands holding onto your shoulders as he pushed you down to fling himself higher into the air, "Oh mi gosh (Y/N), you should have seen it!" He started, a cheeky smile on his face. Popping up in front of you, shocking you slightly, he continued on "Raph got separated from us and went all savage mode on these crabs,"

"I think he was gonna eat them." you could faintly hear Leo whisper to Donnie, his hand covering his mouth as he leant in closer to his brother. Bringing your attention back to the small box-turtle in front of you, you tilted your head in confusion "You mean big ol' cuddly Raph became a savage? I don't buy it."

"It's true!" Mikey boomed out, his attention jumping to his eldest brother, climbing up to his shoulders, Mikey gently patted his head "Isn't that right, big bro?" Raph scratched his head out of nerves, his eyes unwilling to meet your own, "Well there might be some truth to it, but I didn't eat anybody." he stated confidently, "At least I don't think I did." he voiced to himself, scratching his chin deep in thought. Shrugging your shoulders, you approached Raph and grabbed the ring he held in his hand. Nudging your head towards the sewer stream, you questioned them on the best way to get in.

"Ohhh that's easy, it's all down to velocity and height. You see (Y/N), when you attain a higher enough distance from-" Donnie began to ramble, his eyes closed as he continued to spout out sciency words you didn't understand. Leo must have seen the look of confusion glaze across your eyes, leaning down to your ear he whispered: "Just jump in the ring from the ladder." Your mouth formed a small 'O', your eyes travelling from the sewer stream to the rusted ladder opposite it.

"And that is why the Eiffel Tower is 324m high, although high, it isn't the tallest building in the world that would be-"

"Thanks D, I think I get what I need to do!" You interrupted him, climbing up the ladder rubber ring in hand. You splashed down into the sewer water, sprinkles of green liquid coated the boys causing them to groan "WHOOOOOO (Y/N)! Ten out of ten!" Mikey applauded from the sidelines. Leo held a snarky smirk as he confidently strolled up to the ladder "Watch how a real champ does it." he bragged. Throwing the ring into the air, Leo lept off of the ladder doing a backflip he landed safely onto his ring his hands folded behind his head. The ever-present grin of a winner displayed on his face, with his eyes closed he spit out a "Beat that." and the competition began.

So far, Leo was still in the lead. Mikey, although promising, had failed the landing and missed the ring by a few centimetres. Donnie was a lost cause from the start, he fell from the ladder as soon as he released the ring from his grip. Landing on his head, Donnie tumbled into the sewer water, his head emerging through the hole of his ring; a clear pout on his face. It was now up to Raph to beat Leo, everyone but Leo looked afraid as they all knew how Raph chocked under pressure.

"Do you think he's gonna do it?" Mikey asked, his ring floating by behind you. With a dismissive wave of your hand, you nodded "Of course he will, the guy's great at cannonballs." Donnie scratched his chin, his mind placing equations next to Raph bulky frame "I don't know, by my calculations he has a 94.6% chance of failing." Leaning your whole body out far enough to swat Donnie on the arm you groaned "What is wrong with you?"

Raph had secretly heard you guys, although it's not like you were whispering, the nerves began to get to him. His grip on the ladder began to slip as his hands became a greener version of Niagara Falls, "C'mon Raph, we haven't got all day!" he heard Leo yell impatiently. Raph slipped from the ladder, his shell colliding with the concrete floor before bouncing into the sewer water. You all watched with astounded faces, your eyes began haphazardly searching the water trying to find the red tail of his bandana.

"Way to go Leo!" Mikey whined, "Ah yes, you broke probably the most important rule of lazy sewer rafting: don't scare Raph." Donnie asserted. Leo crossed his legs weirdly calm, "Relax guys, we'll find him and just like last time we'll bring him home." Frowning at his uncaring nature, you put your arms out on either side of the ring and began to paddle. Leo looked at you trying to hold in a laugh "And what are you doing (Y/N)?" with a determined look on your face you pursued on "I'm going to look for your brother since you don't seem to care so much."

You didn't mean to be so snappy, but Raph was somewhere in these sewers scared and alone and from what the others had told you 'savage Raph' was a very unhappy person. Jerking forward, you turned your head to glare at whatever the cause was only to see Leo push his foot onto your ring again sending you further forward. "I do care, I just have a funny way of showing it." you smiled at him,  _ of course he loved his brother it's just Leo being Leo _ you thought to yourself. 

-A little while later-

You had all spilt up as a part of Leo's ingenious plan to find Raph, you held your phone in your shaking hand, the flashlight quivering as it hoovered over darkened pipes. Struggling to see through the visor of the helmet due to your quickening breaths, you pulled the thing off of your head finally being able to smell fresh air...well close to it. Trudging around, the hair on your neck shot up as you heard grumblings and groans from around the corner. Ducking your head around the sewer pipe you saw a large form hunched over a fire, two crab-like mutants roasting over it. 

"We're sorry man! We didn't mean to try and kill you again!" one of them screamed, "Yeah, we didn't mean it we were just hungry! I promise we'll leave the sewers for good!" the other begged. Your eyes widened as you took in the scene, the large form grunted again as he continued to rotate the crab brothers. Pulling out your phone ready to text the others, you groaned remembering none of them had brought their phones with them,  _ curse me for being so well prepared! _

"IS THAT A LEMON!" Ben yelled, his screams rumbling through the sewer tunnel; you could faintly hear a small sizzling sound as well. "WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT FROM!" Taking a timid step towards the shadows, the large beast snapped his head in your direction. Putting down the lemon slice, he stomped over to you, you tried your best to back away but the sewer pipe hit your back quicker than you thought. Watching with fear as he finally stood into the light, your eyes widened "Raph?" you questioned shakily. His eyes were pure white, his face dripping with what you hoped was mud, "W-what happened to you?"

"Raph gone, only savage Raph!" he roared,  _ so this is savage Raph _ your mind mused. Raph swiftly grabbed you with one hand and dragged you over to the fire where the Sando Brothers were fighting to escape, "You stay here." he grunted eyeing you carefully. You nodded your head repeatedly not wanting to end on a spit roast like the crabs, once Raph had stomped off somewhere you turned your head to the brothers. 

"Okay what's going on here?" you questioned them, they looked at you then the fire "We don't know!" they both cried. Sighing, you reluctantly untied them watching as they made a mad dash for the exit throwing back a quick "thank you!" as they left. Your eyes stared into the fire, entranced as the flames flicked and hissed at each other. The sound of echoing voices brought you back to reality, Raph's bustling form came back into the condemned area of the sewer carrying three bodies on his shoulders.

You duly noted the similarities to the other brothers and made an easy assumption that they had found Raph too, or rather Raph had found them. Although this was no time to laugh, you found it amusing that Raph hadn't tied you up compared to his brothers, maybe he liked you more than them. Plonking his brothers next to you, Raph stared at the empty spit roast, his mouth snarling at the sight. Glaring at you, you quickly put your hands up in protest trying to fain innocence. 

"(Y/N) you made it!" you heard Mikey cheer, "Welcome to the party boys." you quipped. Your eyes never left Raph's back, carefully watching as he grabbed random items from a pile of trash in the corner of the room "What do we do now?" Donnie asked, his eyes marvelling at the spit roast. Slowly moving into a crouched position, you pushed up slightly "I've got this." you proposed, Leo tried to stop you but he couldn't do much when tied down except stutter out his warnings. 

Slowly approaching behind Raph, you racked your brain for that scene in The Avengers where Blackwidow calms down the Hulk. Clearly hearing your footsteps, Raph turned to you with a growl, although surprised and a little scared you carried on with calculated steps. "Hey buddy, the sun's getting real low,"

"Are they seriously quoting The Avengers right now?" Donnie moaned out. You ignored his comment and continued on, raising your palm out slightly to see what he would do "Hey, hey c'mon, I'm not here to hurt ya...okay?" you asked shyly. Raph's emotionless face stared at your outstretched palm, his own hesitating to join yours. His breathing had seemed less rugged as he listened to your calming voice, his shoulders slumping.

Showing him a gentle smile, you removed the gloves from your hands his eyes seemingly tracking every movement you made. You gripped his palm and rubbed delicate circles into his skin, you could hear the faint sigh he made as soon as your soft skin touched his rough scales. "Raph, it's okay." you whispered faintly, "You're not alone." 

Familiarity came across his face, his eyes no longer held a dead look to them but instead, they looked full of life and love. A small smile crept onto his face, his fingers tightly wrapping around your palm, squeezing the soft flesh to know you were real. Feel that you were real. Without warning Raph had pulled you into a hug, his arms wrapping around the hazard suit bringing you closer to his plastron. 

"Thank you" he whispered into your ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin there. You pulled away from him, gracing him with that perfect laugh "You're welcome." Turning your head to the three brothers still tied up and oddly quiet you let out a boisterous laugh, with Raph by your side you helped untie the brothers. Pointing a finger into Leo's face you screamed with merriment "YOU GOT TIED UP AND I DIDN'T!"

"So?" he frowned, his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance. You marched around him, chest puffed out in confidence "Soooooo~ it means I'm the favourite." you beamed. Leo huffed again, turning his back to you and stomping out of the room. Raph's laughter flooded your ears, you felt his hand rub your head ruffling your hair in the process "You did good, kid." he mused. Shrugging off his hand you left with him by your side "So did I scare ya?" he asked after a moment of silence, you looked over to him seeing his fingers fumbling with one and another.

Smiling up at him, with love in your eyes you laughed "Hmm a little," you joked. Raph went to apologise but you cut him off before he could start "But it was so cool, I've never seen you go savage before." Raph rubbed his head, closing his eyes he nervously smiled down at you "Here's to hopin' you don't see it again, or at least for a while." You nodded in agreement, happy that you could carry on with your day together.

"You were totally gonna eat those crab guys though." 


End file.
